world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011314 Nate Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 15:42 -- 03:42 GG: hey nate. 03:42 AC: hello 03:43 GG: hows -t go-n. 03:43 AC: could be worse 03:43 AC: could be about to die 03:43 GG: really?. 03:43 GG: what happened?. 03:44 AC: we ended up 03:44 AC: in a huge nest 03:44 AC: of imps 03:44 GG: oh that's not good. 03:44 GG: are these the fabled crowrantula -mps?. 03:44 AC: yes 03:45 GG: ugh. 03:45 AC: the small ones are about twice my size 03:45 GG: that sounds horr-fy-ng. 03:45 AC: the large ones 03:45 AC: much, much bigger 03:45 GG: gah that sucks. 03:46 GG: we only have to deal w-th subjuggalators. 03:46 AC: I don't know what that is 03:46 GG: oh r-ght. 03:46 GG: anc-ent cult of purplebloods. 03:46 GG: they wear clown makeup. 03:46 GG: and k-ll people. 03:46 AC: sounds like a party 03:46 GG: yeah. 03:47 GG: tons of fun. 03:48 GG: hey, found out some stuff about kn-ghts that could be useful. 03:48 AC: ohh 03:48 AC: cool 03:48 GG: apparently kn-ghts are a pr-mary combat class. 03:49 GG: you use your aspect to defend your comrades. 03:49 AC: bitchin 03:49 AC: although 03:49 AC: I doubt my team wants me defending anyone 03:50 GG: why not?. 03:50 AC: well 03:50 AC: we were in the imp nest to find a gear 03:51 AC: one of my teammates used some weird powers 03:51 AC: turned evil and broke the gear 03:51 AC: then I almost shot her 03:51 AC: in anger 03:51 GG: oh man thats not good. 03:51 GG: who was -t?. 03:51 AC: Sami 03:52 GG: whaaaaaaat. 03:53 GG: sam-?!. 03:53 GG: sam- -s l-ke the n-cest person. 03:53 AC: yeah 03:54 GG: how though. 03:54 AC: some paint stuff 03:54 AC: weakened her 03:54 GG: huh. 03:54 GG: that's pretty we-rd. 03:54 AC: let a curse in 03:54 AC: or something 03:54 GG: oh sh-t. 03:55 GG: -s she okay?. 03:55 AC: yes 03:55 AC: I only almost shot her 03:55 GG: - mean l-ke -s she st-ll cursed. 03:56 AC: seems normal 03:56 AC: for now 03:56 GG: that's good. 03:56 GG: but hey, maybe when you start gett-ng better w-th your hopey powers you can protect her from that. 03:57 AC: I doubt it 03:57 AC: I talked with Null earlier 03:57 AC: hope is kinda bullshit 03:57 GG: how so?. 03:57 AC: weak as dicks 03:58 AC: has a wide variety of uses though 03:58 GG: what do you mean?. 03:59 AC: it's about believeing in shit 03:59 AC: then maybe some of that shit 03:59 AC: will happen 03:59 GG: well - mean. 03:59 GG: that could be pretty powerful man. 03:59 AC: I'm also afraid of using it 04:00 GG: why?. 04:00 AC: accidentally making things worse 04:00 AC: because I believe they're worse 04:00 AC: than they actually are 04:01 GG: well then don't bel-eve that then. 04:01 AC: I can't 04:01 AC: I'm a coward 04:01 GG: - h-ghly doubt that. 04:01 AC: my actions in that memo proved that 04:01 GG: you volunteered for jacks game!. 04:01 GG: would a coward do that?. 04:01 GG: - th-nk not. 04:02 AC: I only volunteered 04:03 AC: when my name was already called 04:03 GG: but st-ll. 04:03 GG: that takes ser-ous shamglobes. 04:04 AC: and then without hesitation 04:04 AC: I chose to save myself 04:04 GG: how so. 04:04 GG: both opt-ons would have gotten somebody screwed. 04:05 AC: but you wouldn't have to die 04:05 GG: -n all honesty, nate. 04:05 GG: - d-dnt even read the rules. 04:05 GG: - pan-cked and just chose a random number. 04:06 AC: still 04:06 AC: I should be the one dying for my selfishness 04:06 GG: no fuck that. 04:07 GG: th-s game happened because of my stup-d-ty. 04:07 GG: -t's only fa-r that -'m the one that sohuld d-e for -t. 04:07 AC: listen 04:07 AC: when I was sent to my team 04:07 AC: I was told 'knights are essential' 04:08 AC: I am no knight 04:08 GG: um. 04:08 GG: your t-tle says otherw-se dude. 04:08 AC: if a knight is supposed to protects others 04:09 AC: I have failed 04:09 GG: dude, suck-ng at someth-ng -s the f-rst step towards be-ng k-nda good at someth-ng. 04:10 AC: is sucking nearly killing a friend? 04:10 AC: or damning another? 04:10 GG: dude are you ser-ously blam-ng yourself for what's happen-ng to me. 04:11 AC: the final decision was mine 04:11 AC: and mine alone 04:11 GG: nate, -'m sorry. 04:11 GG: but fuck you for th-nk-ng l-ke that. 04:11 GG: th-s -s -n no way your fault. 04:12 GG: you're just another v-ct-m of jack's bullsh-t. 04:12 AC: bullshit we never would have had to have gone through 04:12 AC: if I had never let him in the game 04:13 GG: you say that l-ke you couldve stopped h-m. 04:13 AC: what could have happened 04:14 AC: doesn't matter 04:14 AC: only what did 04:14 GG: you're say-ng that what couldve happened doesnt matter. 04:14 GG: and yet you're dwell-ng on how you couldve stopped hh-m from enter-ng. 04:15 AC: I know I could not 04:15 AC: but I am still responsible 04:15 AC: for the havoc he causes 04:15 AC: in some part at least 04:16 GG: aga-n, fuck you for that l-ne of th-nk-ng. 04:16 GG: th-s sh-t -s -n no way your fault. 04:17 AC: in that regard 04:17 AC: we disagree 04:17 GG: dude we can NOT go around ass-gn-ng blame. 04:17 GG: that's exactly what jack wants!. 04:18 AC: I am only accepting blame 04:19 GG: then you're just play-ng along w-th h-s game!. 04:19 GG: "10:07 PP: YOU_REALLY_MISS_THE_POINT_OF_THE_GAMES_DONT_YOU 10:07 PP: BLAME_IS_EVERYTHING " 04:19 GG: d-rect quote r-ght there. 04:20 AC: then Jack wins 04:20 GG: only because youre lett-ng h-m!. 04:20 AC: I can't fight against him 04:20 AC: he'll destroy me 04:20 AC: without effort 04:20 GG: phys-cally, yes. 04:21 GG: but def-ance -s the whole po-nt, -snt -t?. 04:21 AC: defiance is death 04:21 GG: -f we blame anyone but h-m, we're lett-ng h-m w-n. 04:21 GG: not l-ke d-rect def-ance. 04:22 GG: but lett-ng h-m know he -sn't w-nn-ng. 04:22 GG: -n short, not g-v-ng up hope. 04:22 AC: he is winning 04:22 GG: for now. 04:22 AC: we're just a game to him 04:23 AC: the second we show promise 04:23 AC: he'll crush us 04:23 GG: dude no. 04:23 GG: we're gonna beat h-m. 04:24 GG: not now, of course. 04:24 GG: the th-ng -s. 04:24 GG: wh-le he's play-ng h-s l-ttle game, we're tra-n-ng. 04:24 GG: we're grow-ng stronger w-th every pass-ng m-nute. 04:24 AC: the only thing growing in me 04:25 AC: is a sense of despair 04:25 GG: dude that's k-nd of a self fulf-ll-ng prophecy. 04:25 GG: espec-ally for someone who's whole th-ng -s hope. 04:26 AC: that is what the game says 04:26 GG: when you g-ve up hope that you're gonna w-n, you lose. 04:26 GG: but as kn-ght of the stuff, -f you s-mply have some hope you're l-ke guaranteed to w-n. 04:27 AC: no 04:27 AC: because I am no hero 04:27 GG: yes. 04:27 GG: you can -f you want to be. 04:27 GG: you wanna know what's stopp-ng you from be-ng a hero?. 04:27 GG: -t's not jack. 04:27 GG: -t's not the game. 04:28 GG: -t's your bullsh-t, self defeat-ng att-tude. 04:29 AC: I guess 04:30 AC: I can never run from myself 04:31 AC: no matter how afraid I am 04:31 GG: then don't run from yourself. 04:31 GG: stand your ground. 04:32 AC: I'll try 04:32 AC: only when fighting 04:33 GG: well, -t's a start. 04:33 AC: still to scared to deal with her 04:33 GG: her?. 04:34 AC: yes 04:34 AC: I am afraid of scaring her away 04:35 GG: who exactly -s her?. 04:35 AC: one of my friends 04:35 AC: Aura 04:35 GG: oh aura. 04:35 GG: she's pretty cool. 04:36 GG: omg. 04:36 GG: you're totally flushed for her. 04:36 AC: why can't I keep quiet 04:37 AC: like fuck me I need to stop typing whatever is on my mind 04:38 GG: because when youre really flushed for someone -t's hard to conta-n -t!. 04:39 AC: it's still really embarrasing 04:40 GG: dude no -t -snt. 04:40 GG: luck-ly, you're talk-ng to the kn-ght of heart. 04:43 AC: doesn't matter 04:43 GG: dude heart -s l-ke my deal. 04:43 AC: no, I mean 04:44 AC: she's nice and smart 04:44 AC: I'm a dumb asshole 04:44 GG: dude no you arent. 04:44 GG: you seem pretty sharp to me. 04:45 AC: then you are mistaken 04:46 GG: - th-nk you're m-staken about me be-ng m-staken. 04:46 AC: how so? 04:47 GG: well, let me tell you about heart, nate. 04:47 GG: heart -snt just about the organ or feel-ngs of love. 04:47 GG: heart -s about the soul, the self. 04:48 GG: so - th-nk that g-ves me an edge when -t comes to read-ng people!. 04:48 GG: and - th-nk. 04:48 GG: no, - know. 04:48 GG: that you're not just a dumb asshole. 04:49 AC: then what am I? 04:50 GG: you're loyal, you're brave, you're w-ll-ng to do what -t takes to get the job done. 04:50 GG: -n other words, you are the kn-ght. 04:50 GG: -t's you. 04:50 GG: actually, no. 04:50 GG: you're not just the kn-ght. 04:50 GG: you're the goddamn palad-n. 04:50 AC: the what? 04:51 GG: palad-n. 04:51 GG: l-ke a really spec-al k-nd of kn-ght that f-ghts ev-l and stuff. 04:51 GG: bas-cally kn-ght 2.0. 04:52 GG: -t actually f-ts w-th hope really well. 04:53 AC: heheheh 04:55 GG: so, - th-nk you have a shot. 04:55 AC: maybe 04:55 GG: -'ll talk to aura, see what your chances are. 04:56 GG: don't worry, -'ll be d-screet. 04:56 AC: thanks 04:56 GG: oh man. 04:56 AC: what? 04:56 GG: -'m actaully rather exc-ted about th-s. 04:56 GG: help-ng th-s sh-p set sa-l. 04:56 GG: -t's l-ke. 04:57 GG: one last good th-ng - can do before - d-e ( :c. 04:57 AC: don't worry 04:57 AC: you'll be fine 04:57 AC: I believe so 04:57 GG: hehehe thanks. 04:57 GG: later nate. 04:57 AC: later Jossik -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 16:58 --